Zona de Promesas
by Ikari M
Summary: Se conocieron de una forma poco convencional...¿amante de una noche?...¿Kanon tiene un amor imposible?... ShakaxMu
1. Chapter 1

**Zona de Promesas**

_Ikari M._

_Recuerden que la historia original, ni mucho menos los personajes me pertenecen; pero me tome el atrevimiento de usarlos con un fin puramente de entretenimiento…_

_Acepto comentarios, criticas, reclamos, sugerencias, dudas y todo tipo de cosas…_

**Capitulo 1- Juegos de Seducción **

El reloj marcaba las 6:00 de la tarde y el clima no había mejorado, todo lo contrario, la leve llovizna que había comenzado solo unas horas se había vuelto una lluvia que parecía interminable; las gotas que golpeaban el cristal y derramaban hasta el borde de la ventana no animaban mucho al chico que se encontraba mirando el exterior, definitivamente no había sido el mejor día para dejar el auto en casa; tomó su saco y se dispuso a salir…

-¿No me digas que te vas con esta lluvia?...

- No voy muy lejos…además ya voy retrasado….

Salió de aquel edificio y comenzó a caminar; a pesar de haber dicho que iba con retraso no parecía que tuviera muchas ganas de llegar a su destino, el fino traje que portaba poco a poco se iba mojando cada vez más, sus pies se movían en automático, dos cuadras más allá se detuvo y tomando la manija de la puerta entro a aquella pequeña cafetería que estaba hasta el tope de clientela; sus ojos violetas recorrieron cada mesa y un suspiró salió al percatarse que la persona buscada no estaba e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la barra, dejando a un lado el saco mientras la camarera le extendía amablemente la carta…

- Solo sírveme un café por favor…

Los pensamientos iban y venías al igual que la gente que veía entrar y salir… no sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, tal vez una hora o hasta más; sin embargo aún mantenía la taza original de café, la mesera se percató que dicho traste se encontraba a la mita de su capacidad y dado que no despedía vapor alguno y considerando el tiempo que permanecía el chico, ya estaría frío…

-¿Quieres que sirva un poco más?...-Decía la mesera con cafetera en mano-

- Mmmm…no…de hecho yo me….- No pudiendo terminar la frase-

- ¿Esta ocupado?...- Interrumpió un tercero-

El chico de la mirada violeta había encontrado el lugar en el que los rayos del sol se habían escondido, una larga cabellera dorada brillaba delante de él, los hilos que iban y venían relucientes por los contrastes de la luz eran mínimos a la belleza de aquellos ojos, la profundidad de ese azul emulando al mismísimo mar…

-¿Esta ocupado?- Repitió al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa-

- No…no…-Fue lo único que atinó a decir al tiempo que retiraba del asiento continuo el saco que descansaba sobre el-

El rubio tomó asiento y se desprendió del abrigo que llevaba, por un instante contemplo al chico que tenía junto a él, su mirada lo analizaba discretamente, giró de nuevo su mirada hacia la camarera y comenzó…

- Sírveme un té…mmm… de limón esta bien… pero natural, no me vayas a traer ese filtro horroroso que sabe a todo menos a limón…

- Eres un poco exigente ¿no crees?...-Comenzó a cuestionar el otro-

- Jajajajajaja… ¿tu crees?... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?...

- ¿Perdón?...

- Por lo que veo lo suficiente como para dejar que tu café se enfrié… -Señalando la taza casi intacta-

- Bien lo has dicho… lo suficiente…-Regalándole al rubio una sonrisa-

El silencio se apoderó de ellos, de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban pero nada más, el ojiazul permanecía absorto en la lectura del periódico, sus expresiones de reflexión, asombro e incluso risas no pasaron desapercibidas para aquellos que estaban a su alrededor; sin levantar la mirada pudo percatarse que la mesera había regresado y colocando discretamente plato, taza y cuchara vertió el caliente liquido dejando que el aroma se extendiera por buena parte del lugar; su brazo fue detenido en fracción de segundos y con la mirada le dio a entender que sirviera una taza al chico que estaba a su lado…

- Yo invito…-Dijo sin dejar de fijar su atención en el periódico mientras escuchaba como caía el liquido en el traste-

- No, no…así esta bien…-Tratando de que la mesera se detuviera-

- No me gusta tomar solo el té…además parece que el café no fue de tu agrado… -Retirando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado-

- ¿No se supone que estas leyendo eso?...-Señalando el montón de papeles-

- Eso no quiere decir que no me de cuenta de las cosas…¿o eres de los que no habla con extraños?...-Sonriéndole de forma sarcástica-

- No es eso…es solo que… estoy esperando a alguien y pues…

- No me lo vayas a tomar a mal…pero parece que ese alguien no va a llegar…

En ese momento el timbre del celular se hizo presente, interrumpiendo la conversación, el chico de ojos violeta vio como el rubio se disculpaba y tomaba la llamada apartándose solo unos pasos…

- ¿Es preciso que sea ahora?...Me pudiste haber avisado antes ¿no?...Claro que no quiero ir, te lo dije desde el principio…Recuérdame entonces despedir a mi secretaria…

Mientras tanto su acompañante, si así lo podrían llamar, comenzó ponerse el saco y a pagar la cuenta, al tiempo que miraba de nuevo al rubio y salía, el autor de la conversación se dio cuenta de ello y como pudo comenzó a tomar sus cosas y sacar de su cartera el billete con una denominación que rebasaba considerablemente la cuenta…

- Si…ya te dije que si!!...voy para allá….-Colgando inmediatamente el teléfono y saliendo a toda velocidad-

La lluvia ya no era tan intensa, aunque eso no había impedido el clásico tumulto de la gente por las calles, su paso era lento, distraído, no había necesidad de apresurase, no había un nuevo destino al cual llegar, lo único que le quedaba era llegar a su departamento, darse un buen baño y pasar el resto de la tarde en actividades sosas, su manó se extendió por lo alto para poder tomar el taxi que lo condujera a su hogar y justo en el momento de tomar la manija de la puerta una mano se posó sobre la suya, no hubo necesidad de saber quien era, pues un mechón dorado resaltaba a unos cuantos centímetros.

Cuando levantó la vista pudo encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos azules de hace unos minutos, efectivamente la distancia entre ellos era mínima…

- ¿Te molesta si compartimos el taxi?...-Comenzó el rubio-

- No…no me molesta…- entrando primero al auto el chico de ojos violeta, pues el primero ya se había encargado de abrirle el paso-

- ¿A dónde los llevo?...-Cuestionó el taxista-

- Al 78 de la Avenida Kenneth Cole…

- Yo no voy para allá….-Dijo desconcertado-

- Claro que si…todavía me debes un té…

- ¿Yo?...Yo nunca te lo pedí… ¿recuerdas?...

- Entonces… aclaro…yo todavía te debo un té….-dijo sonriendo el rubio-

- Olvídalo, yo me bajo aquí…- pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro pues al instante sintió como una tibia mano le detenía la muñeca con la fuerza suficiente-

- No pienso robarte… -Este comentario hizo sonrojar al otro-

- Ni siquiera te conozco…

- Bueno…pongamos remedio a eso… me llamo Shaka…

- Soy Mu…

- ¿vez?... ahora si no te molesta puedes acompañarme… no pienso tardarme mucho…

Mu quedó en silencio durante el resto del viaje, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era algo fuera de lo normal pero había una fuerza que lo impulsaba a seguir a aquel chico, cosa curiosa fue darse cuenta que durante parte del trayecto la mano de Shaka seguía tomando su muñeca, miró de reojo al titular viendo la expresión de fastidio que poseía, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de sus finas facciones…

- ¿Ehhh?... ¿qué pasa?...-Reinicio Shaka-

- No, nada…pero, no te ves de muy buen humor…

- Estoy cansado es todo, pero no puedo faltar a la reunión… ya sabes… cosas que salen de emergencia…

Aquel agarre que mantenía el rubio sobre Mu, duró todo el camino, este último se preguntaba si Shaka no se había dado cuenta que aún lo sostenía o lo hacía a propósito; pero aquel contacto no le desagradaba, es verdad que lo mantenía un poco incómodo, pero de eso a no gustarle había un gran abismo, su piel era cálida y con ese mínimo agarre sentía una seguridad indescriptible...

- Llegamos…

- ¿Aquí ?...- Mu se escuchaba algo desconfiado-

- Si…es aquí donde hacen las juntas… ¿Tiene algo de malo?…- susurrándole al oído-

- ¿Y por qué hacen aquí las juntas?... -Tratando de ignorar el gesto de Shaka-

- Fácil…al holgazán que me llamó por teléfono le gusta este lugar…jajajajajaja… él y uno de los dueños de este lugar son muy amigos y pues con eso de que es de emergencia…pues….se aprovecha… ¿No te gusta este lugar verdad?...

- El que me guste o no es lo que menos importa… -decía Mu-

- ¿Conoces este lugar?...-Ahora era Shaka quien se escuchaba desconfiado-

- Se puede decir que si…

- ¿Por qué no me esperas aquí?... no tardo…

Mu se sentó en uno de los sillones de la estancia… _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_... por una fracción de segundo pensó en salir de ese lugar, primero porque no entendía como se había atrevido a seguir a aquel chico…así tan fácil y segundo por que estar en ese lugar no le era muy cómodo…

Shaka caminó por aquel amplio pasillo cuando otra figura se le emparejo…

-¿Quién es el chico?...

- Un amigo…-Dijo cortante Shaka-

- ¿Amigo?... ¿Qué tipo de amigo?...

- Un amigo… y nada más…-Repitió el rubio- y quítame esa sonrisita de la cara… no es nada de lo que piensas….

-Jajajajajaja… eso es lo que me preocupa… que no es lo que yo pienso… no te creo eso de que "un amigo y nada más"…

-Pues créelo Milo... ¿Sabes si me voy a tardar en esto?...

- No eres el único que vio estropeados sus planes con esto de la junta…hubieras escuchado todo lo que me dijo Camus… al principio no me creyó, pensó que me estaba escapando con alguien más para no tener que acompañarlo a la conferencia…jajajajajaja

- Y no me sorprendería….jajajajaja

-Ja-ja, muy gracioso…como que tu amiguito te puso de buen humor ¿no?; porque hace unas horas todavía traías una cara… que mejor ni acercarse…

Shaka miro al poseedor de las turquesas y le sonrió con complicidad encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que entraban a una de las estancias, dos hombres ya se encontraban ahí, dando con la llegada de éstos últimos inicio a la reunión. Mu caminaba de un lado para otro, sin alejarse demasiado de aquel lugar, miraba los jardines como lucían su máximo esplendor con la lluvia que aun no cesaba del todo, el tiempo pasaba y de vez en vez se asomaba a ver el pasillo por el cual Shaka había desaparecido. El lugar se quedaba vacío, el reloj digital del celular marcaba las 10:00 de la noche, en ese preciso instante una figura conocida se acercaba a él…

- Listo… –anunció el ojiazul-

- Bien… vamonos!!...-Ahora era Mu quien tomaba a Shaka y prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia la salida-

- Espera… ¿no quieres que nos quedemos a tomar algo aquí?...

- No, no quiero….

Shaka estaba más que divertido por la posición que había adoptado su nuevo amigo y justó antes de llagar a la puerta se detuvo haciendo que Mu regresara unos pasos, cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca le sonrió y con un rápido movimiento lo jaló hacia él, al punto de dejar escasos milímetros de distancia entre sus labios y los de su acompañante…

- Ya que llevas tanta prisa… ¿me puedes decir a dónde vamos?… -Susurraba Shaka haciendo leves roces en los labios de Mu-

- Podemos tomar el té donde sea….-Contestó un sonrojado chico-

- Donde sea ehhh….-Arqueando la ceja- … entonces vayamos …

- ¿A dónde?...-Mu parecía que lo estaba dudando -…

- A donde sea….

Fue lo último que se dijo antes de que Mu fuera soltado del abrazo y comenzara a caminar a toda velocidad para salir de aquel lugar y abordar un nuevo taxi.

Llegaron a uno de los últimos pisos de aquel complejo inmobiliario, al entrar estaba una amplia mesa que hacía las veces de recibidor y parte de la estancia principal, pasillos largos se extendían por un lado y por otro, mientras Shaka prendía algunas de las luces para dar paso a la vista de una sala y un amplísimo comedor, una cocina al fondo y varias de las obras de Edgar Degas por el departamento…

- ¿De quién es este departamento?...- Preguntaba Mu mientras su atención estaba fija en una de las bailarinas de los cuadros-

- De un amigo…es un excelente fotógrafo…

- ¿No vamos a tomar el té?...

En ese momento Shaka lo impulso hacia la pared, quedando Mu entre ella y los dos brazos del ojiazul impidiéndole el paso…

- No necesito cosa más dulce que tus labios….

Shaka impacto sus labios contra los de Mu, un beso tímido al principio por parte de los dos, pero dicho gesto comenzaba a hacerse más demandante por parte del rubio, sintiendo como el chico acorralado entre sus brazos comenzaba a corresponder con la misma urgencia, los brazos de Mu comenzaron a rodear el cuello de Shaka, no estaba pensando, definitivamente no lo hacía; lo que en ese momento necesitaba era el rose de esa piel y fue entonces cuando sintió como la lengua del rubio comenzaba a abrirse paso entre su boca y su cuerpo era imantado por el otro, los besos fuero desplazándose hacia su cuello, podía sentir las manos del rubio pasando por debajo de la camisa comenzando la exploración.

Mu por su parte comenzaba a despojarlo del abrigo, acto seguido sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar la camisa casi de forma desesperada, sus labios se encontraban constantemente siendo los besos más intensos que el anterior, Shaka lo abrazo posando una de sus manos sobre la nuca del otro para poder degustar mejor de aquellos labios y comenzó a dirigirlo hacia uno de los pasillos recargándolo sobre una de las puertas y abriéndola hábilmente; los cuerpos comenzaron a recostarse sobre la cama, para este momento el rubio ya se había desecho de su camisa y comenzaba a desvestir a su amante.

Las ropas de Mu definitivamente estorbaban el paso del otro, cosa a lo cual el rubio puso remedio sin pensar, una vez más comenzó a besarle el cuello y poco a poco iba bajando, primero por su pecho comenzando a acariciar sus pezones…cuando se encontró con su ombligo introdujo la punta de su lengua desando una estela de saliva al tiempo que comenzaba a estimular su miembro, Mu al sentir dicho estimulo comenzó a entonar leves gemidos y a aferrarse a las sábanas.

Shaka ya no podía parar, dejando de jugar con el ombligo del otro comenzó de nuevo su camino, ahora el objetivo era el ya despierto miembro, lo delineo primero con la punta de su lengua para después irlo depositando poco a poco en su boca…Mu al sentir ahora la calidez del aliento del rubio sobre esa parte de su cuerpo no pudo resistir y comenzó a mover las caderas enredando sus dedos entre las hebras doradas…

Ahhh…ahhhh…Shaka… - Era lo único audible en esa habitación- No…No puedo mas!!...-arqueando la espalda-

Shaka pudo sentir como un tibio liquido invadía sus papilas, más esto no fue razón para separarse, todo lo contrario espero a que aquel liquido saliera por completo…Al terminar de hacer esto levantó la mirada mientras que unos ojos violeta lo miraban con cariño, al estar cara a cara Mu paso uno de sus dedos sobre la boca del otro para limpiar los rastros que habían quedado.

Un beso fue lo que encendió una vez más aquel motor que no los dejaba parar; Mu separó ligeramente las piernas para que las caderas del rubio cayeran sobre las suyas, sus cuerpos ya estaban más que despiertos por lo cual la excitación de estos se hacía cada vez mayor con el vaivén del roce que se proporcionaban…

Shaka….no sin protección…-Dijo un agitado Mu-

Por supuesto que no…-Besando inocente los labios del otro, al tiempo que se estiraba para alcanzar uno de los cajones del buró y sacar una pequeña caja-

El rubio tomo las piernas del primero obligándolo a levantar las caderas, se colocó en aquella entrada que reclamaba la fusión con el otro y comenzó a penetrarlo, mientras pasaba esto, Mu echó para atrás la cabeza, sintiendo la mayor sensación jamás descrita, una vez adentro Shaka se inclino hacia el otro cuerpo y encajó la cara a un costado de la de Mu, mientras este último lo tomaba por la espalda; fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a moverse…al principio tierno, pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos su cuerpo se hacía más reclamante, envistiéndolo cada vez con más fuerza.

Debido a la posición el rubio podía escuchar cada gemido de su amante, cada grito entraba por sus oídos enloqueciéndolo y provocando como consecuencia que lo deseara cada vez más…por su parte Mu conforme la intensidad aumentaba sus dedos se iban encajando cada vez más en la espalda de Shaka, comenzó a bajarlas hasta la altura del las caderas y tomándolas comenzó a jalarlas hacía el… Shaka se separó un poco de la posición en la que estaba para poder ver la cara de su amante en el momento del clímax, sus ojos se encontraron una vez más, y con toda la pasión que les quedaba se juntaron en apasionado beso produciendo así el tan esperado orgasmo, Shaka tensaba su cuerpo al tiempo que el ojivioleta arqueaba una vez más su espalda….

Sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba en la habitación, miró el reloj que horas antes había dejado en el buró y girando la vista se encontró con el amante de la noche anterior sumido en profundo sueño; deposito un beso sobre los labios tersos de éste y se levanto sin hacer ruido alguno, lo último que deseaba era que aquel hombre que yacía a su lado despertase, esa imagen lo había encantado…

Comenzó a revisar cuidadosamente los cajones encontrando una playera y pantalón de dormir, mismos que se puso y cogiendo su ropa y depositándola en un cesto de ropa sucia salió de la recamara; se disponía a ir hacia la cocina cuando su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, Shaka lo dejó sonar pues no tenía la intención de contestarlo pero aquel que llamaba era tan insistente que se le hizo imposible no atender la llamada…

_- ¿Me puedes decir dónde carajo estas?.._.

- ¡¡Es una de las veinte mil cosas que no te interesan!!

_- Dime dónde estas… me tenías preocupado…_

- Pues no necesito que te preocupes, no necesito nada de ti... mejor ve y preocúpate por como quiera que se llame…

- _Dime donde estas_…

- No….

- _Se que estas en casa de Camus…_

- ¡¡ ¿Si ya lo sabías para que preguntas?!...-Comenzando a molestarse el rubio-

- _Porque necesitamos hablar…_

- ¡¡Yo no necesito nada ya te dije!!...

_- ¡¡No me interesa!! Me vas a escuchar quieras o no… de todos modos ya estoy en el elevador…_

- ¡¡Queeee??

Shaka colgó y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el elevador del complejo, cuando se abrió la puerta efectivamente el interlocutor de aquella conversación se encontraba en el interior de aquel cubículo, en el momento en que pretendía salir una mano lo empujo de vuelta al interior…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ikki?...

- Ya te dije que necesitamos hablar…

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar…ahora largo…-Presionando el botón para que el elevador descendiera-

Pero Ikki jaló hacia el interior del elevador a Shaka antes de que las puertas se cerraran y descendiera con ellos, el rubio nunca se imaginó aquella visita y por supuesto mucho menos que se diera un encuentro con aquel que yacía sobre la cama; no imaginaba ni deseaba que Mu se enterara de todo ese embrollo por lo que vio prudente salir a aclarar las cosas con Ikki y dado que no había mucho que aclarar supuso que no tardaría mucho, unos segundos más tarde el timbre anunció el fin del viaje, Ikki tomó por un brazo a Shaka y lo subió al auto…

- ¡¡Qué haces??...-Cuestionó Shaka al escuchar como el chico que lo había metido ponía en marcha el auto-

- Nos vamos de aquí…

- ¡¡Qué?!...

- Se que estas molesto por lo de Esmeralda…-Comenzó Ikki-

- ¿Molesto?...molesto es poco Ikki… me dejaste por tu novia de la secundaria… eres un maldito!!... ahora detén el auto…-Exigía Shaka-

- En estos momentos estoy muy confundido… Yo no quería que termináramos así…

Pero Shaka no escuchaba, lo que ahora le interesaba era volver a aquel departamento por lo que empujó uno de los pies del conductor y piso el freno deteniéndose el auto en seco…

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Nos quieres matar?...-

- ¡¡Me importa un bledo como estés!!...-Decía al tiempo que salía del auto- Por mi puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana…Ahhh y además si quisiera matarte no lo haría de esta forma…-cerrando la puerta de un azote-

Mientras tanto en el departamento un joven de ojos violeta comenzaba a despertar, estiró una de las manos comenzando la búsqueda de un cuerpo ausente, al abrir los ojos no encontró rastro del otro chico, entró al baño y se lavó la cara mirándose al espejo mientras recordaba la noche anterior, salió y comenzó a buscar algún rastro del ojiazul, siendo infructuosa la búsqueda se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, repitiéndose…

_-¿Qué esperabas Mu? ¿Qué se quedara?...Sólo fue una noche, nada más…_

Y con este pensamiento entró una vez más a la recamara comenzando a tomar sus prendas y ponérselas una a una, con los dedos peinó ligeramente su cabello y sin mirar atrás salio de aquel departamento…

Minutos más tarde Shaka entró aun molesto; primero por lo inoportuno que había sido Ikki y por lo que había tenido que hacer para volver a entrar al lugar donde se suponía aún estaba su amante; era verdad, pudo haber matado a alguien con tal impulso; pero para él era casi vital regresar al lado de aquel ángel…

- ¿Qué se cree?... ¿Que voy a correr a sus brazos con explicaciones tan estúpidas?...No me hagas reír… puedes ir y dar misa…a lo que a mi respecta lo de nosotros esta finado…

Entró a la habitación y sus bellísimos ojos azules quedaron pasmados al ver la cama vacía, entraba y salía de cada puerta que existía en ese lugar, revisó la cocina, el baño, el estudio, pero no estaba, salio al balcón asomando el cuerpo, tanto que parecía que podía caer, para ver si podía encontrarlo…Más nada, no había rastro de él… se había ido…

--/--

Pasaba ya del medio día cuando Mu llegó a su departamento y al entrar encontró a un chico sentado justo frente al televisor, con control en mano apretando botones sin parar, subía y bajaba los brazos como si con eso impulsara a aquella figura digital a que saltara y esquivara los golpes, Mu se quedó por unos minutos viendo como su compañero intentaba terminar el nivel de aquel juego, éste último cancelo lo jugada, conectó un nuevo control y comenzó de nuevo el nivel, esta vez en compañía del recién llegado…

- ¿Qué tal tu día?...-Comenzó el ojivioleta una simple conversación mientras se sentaba en el sillón sin quitarle atención alguna al juego-

- Hasta ahora bien… ¿Qué tal tu noche?...

- Bien…

- No creí que te fueras a tardar tanto… cuando me dijiste que se verían…bueno supuse que estarías aquí para la noche, no al día siguiente…-Comenzando su compañero a hablar pícaramente-

- Ja… el muy maldito nunca llegó Kanon…

Kanon al escuchar esto soltó en automático el control dejándolo caer y girando su mirada hacia Mu, quien seguía absorto en aquel juego de video…

- ¿Entonces estuviste vagando toda la noche?...-Siguió Kanon-

- Yo nunca dije que estuviera vagando… -Contesto un inexpresivo Mu-

- ¡¡ ¿Entonces con quien estuviste?!...-Preguntaba Kanon al tiempo que se le iluminaba la cara-

- ¿Importa?...

- ¡¡Ohhhh por dios!!... esto se lo tengo que contar a Saga…jajajajajaja…no me lo va a creer…-Tomando el teléfono y comenzando a teclear los números-

- ¡¡Nada de eso!!...-Quitándole a Kanon el auricular-

- Ayyyy nooo!!...-Kanon se había percatado de la hora-… ya se me hizo tarde…- Dando un salto del sillón y comenzando a ponerse los zapatos- …me voy, me voy…

Mu vio como Kanon salía de aquel lugar y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo no le pareció tan mala idea el hecho de contar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Saga sabría escucharlo y darle un consejo, o por lo menor tendría con quien desahogar aquello que le oprima el pecho, ahora fue el quien comenzó a teclear los números…

- ¿Hola?..

- Hola Saga… soy Mu…Me preguntaba si puedes recibirme…

- ¿Te sientes mal?...

- No, no es nada de eso… es…mmmm… personal…

- Ahhh ya veo… que te parece que vernos en la cafetería del hospital a las 2 de la tarde, no tengo pacientes a esa hora

- Nos vemos entonces…

Mu y Saga se conocían desde hace muchos años y no sólo a él, sino también a su hermano gemelo Kanon; el mayor era uno de los mejores neurólogos del país, mientras que el menor era anestesiólogo, experto a lo que se refiere a la materia; a pesar de que el campo de trabajo de Mu no tenía nada que ver con la medicina, todo el día estaba en contacto con ella, debido a que la renta del departamento en el que se encontraba era solventada en parte por su compañero Kanon, el cual un buen día sin más se presentó con maletas en mano alegando que Saga y él habían discutido y pidiéndole asilo por unos cuantos días…días que por cierto se habían convertido ya en años.

Mu llegó puntual a la cita viendo entrar a Saga seguido de un sequito de enfermeras que le daban reportes y demás hojas de trámite…

-¿Te importa?...-Decía Saga mientras levantaba ligeramente los documentos que traía en mano-

- La verdad no….

- ¿Sabes dónde esta Kanon?...

- ¿No esta aquí?... pensé que ya había llagado, pues salió del departamento hace ya varias horas…

- Tiene cirugía a las 4:00 y ni sus luces…

- Pensé que eras su hermano, no su secretaria…jajajajajaja

-¿Lo has visto últimamente?...

- Ciego estaría si no me diera cuenta que algo le ha hecho ese Wyvern …

- Hoy lo va a llevar a casa para que lo conozcamos… ¿No quieres venir?...-Decía un carismático Saga-

- Mmmmm…no…no creo…tengo que reunirme con mi padre…

- ¿En tu casa?...

- Aunque no lo creas…

- Eso si es más interesante que conocer a la nueva conquista de Kanon--jajajajajajaja…Hablando de conquistas, mi hermano me comentó que habías programado una cita con…

- Si...Así es…se supone que nos íbamos a ver…-Dijo Mu no permitiendo que su amigo mencionara aquel nombre-

- Por esa cara que tienes diría que te fue bastante bien ayer…jijiji – Reía entre dientes mientras seguía revisando y firmando el papeleo-

- De eso precisamente es de lo que quiero hablarte… ayer…ayer…tuve relaciones con un hombre…un hombre que no era mi pareja…

Saga al escuchar la confesión levantó inmediatamente la mirada comenzando sus facciones a adoptar una manifestación de impresión, sus ojos y labios comenzaron a abrirse al tiempo que una mueca era evidente…

- Ejem…bueno…

- Ya se que hice mal!!...

- Yo nunca dije eso… ¿por qué estaría mal?... eres completamente libre de hacer de tu vida lo que quieras…claro siempre y cuando con responsabilidad…

- ¿Qué?.. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?... No te das cuenta que mi situación todavía no se aclara y yo…yo haciendo esas cosas…

- Jajajajajajaja…Vamos Mu!!...pareces un chico de 15 años…mejor dime… ¿cuándo tendremos en honor de conocer a tu nueva conquista?... Y que andamos en esas

- Nunca… fue una noche, no más….

- ¿Una noche?...ufff definitivamente debiste estar muy sentido como para haber conseguido _amante de una noche_…

El chico de los ojos violeta se quedó pensativo, conseguir un amante de una noche era lo que menos se le hubiera ocurrido, al final todo parecía indicar que la noche anterior había sido eso y nada más, no habían intercambiado algún teléfono y el ir a buscarlo no era una opción muy confiable, al final él mismo lo había dicho… _era el departamento de un amigo_; aunque ahora que lo pensaba su tenía forma de contactar al rubio… lo poco que sabía era que se había reunido con uno de los dueños de aquel lugar, aunque no sabía con precisión con cual de los dos…en ese momento pensamientos contrarios lo invadieron, no tenía porque ir a buscarlo, de haber querido algo más Shaka se hubiera quedado ahí, además no sabía absolutamente nada de él, salvo su nombre y eso a medias…

- ¿Te pasa algo Mu?...

- Ehh…-Regresando de nuevo a la realidad- No, solo pensaba en lo de Kanon… ¿Debe ser seria la relación no crees?...

- Tanto como para presentarme a su novio… ¿Qué es lo que tienes en el cuello Mu?...

- ¿Disculpa?...-Comenzando a tentar dicha parte-

- ¿Es un chupetón? ….-Comenzando Saga a observar detenidamente aquella mancha que se alcanzaba a visualizar en la blanca piel de su amigo…

Continuará….

_Este es mi primer intento de yaoi … así que espero no estar metiendo la pata…bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado… Ikari.M_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Prófugos**

Dudó unos segundos de la decisión que acababa de tomar; tal vez no era tan buena idea tocar ese pequeño botón que estaba muy cerca de la puerta, aquel que sobresalía de la base dorada, su dedo índice aún se encontraba suspendido en el aire a unos cuantos milímetros de la superficie descrita, tan absorto estaba en responder su propia cuestión que no se percató que una figura se hallaba detrás de él…

- ¿Te piensas quedar ahí?...-Se escuchó la cuestión en un tono divertido-

- No…no…-Al tiempo que le abría el paso a aquel hombre que acababa de llegar para que pudiera abrir la puerta-

Entraron sin mencionar palabra alguna y se fueron despojando de los abrigos y todo aquello que traían en mano, el mayor de ellos portaba un portafolio que depositó muy cerca del recibidor y depositó su abrigo en el armario, el segundo lo siguió pero no todas las prendas fueron depositadas, una permanecía aún enredada en el blanco cuello del menor…

- ¿No te quitas la bufanda?...

- Ejem… no… lo que pasa es que estoy un poco resfriado…-Posando la palma de su mano a un costado de su cuello-

- Por lo que veo tu padre no esta…mmmm… le dije que tenía que ser puntual…

- Aún hay tiempo… ¿Mi hermano a qué hora dijo que llegaba?...

- ¿Tu hermano?...- Con una reacción confusa-… Yo que sepa tu hermano desistió la invitación de hoy…

El mayor se disculpó al percatarse que su teléfono móvil comenzaba a invadir el ambiente por una melodía, salió de aquella estancia dejando a Mu más inquieto de cómo había llegado. Aquel acontecer no le daba mucha confianza, no era que la relación que tenía con su padre fuera mala, pero si habría que describirla definitivamente excelente no entraría en la lista de calificativos; podría decirse que hablaban y se encontraban lo estrictamente necesario, de unos años para acá se había creado un abismo en aquella familia, de vez en vez se reunían como era el caso de aquella noche, pero el que su padre solo quisiera esa noche la presencia de uno de sus hijos… no terminaba de convencerlo…

- Tú disculparas Mu… -Aquel que lo había recibido hacia acto de presencia de nuevo-

- ¿Algo más que tenga que saber sobre esta cena?...-Cuestionó Mu-

- Nada en especial…

En ese momento se escuchó el rechinar de la puerta, señal de que alguien más había llegado, pasos firmes se escucharon y dieron lugar a presentar a un hombre con increíble porte, sus ojos estaban fijos en aquellos dos hombres, una mirada seria no dejaba de mirar al menor, mientras sus labios dibujaban una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa, este acto sólo duro unos segundos antes de que su rostro volviera a la seriedad acostumbrada. Lucía igual a la última vez que se habían visto, su rostro aparentemente inexpresivo era resaltado por aquella nívea piel y sus ojos profundos, aquellos ojos que muchas veces le habían recriminado en silencio muchos de sus actos y decisiones…

- Puntual como siempre Mu… ¿Nos vamos?... –Dando la media vuelta y comenzando de nuevo el camino hacia la puerta-

- Es...espera… ¿no vamos a cenar aquí?...-Tratando de alcanzarlo-

- No… toma tu abrigo el auto ya esta listo…-Entregando a Mu sus pertenencias-

Acto seguido tomó su abrigo y salio de la casa, efectivamente el auto estaba justo en la puerta, entró y se colocó cerca de la ventana, mientras veía como su padre se detenía unos minutos en el marco de la puerta…

- ¿Shion?...

- ¿Si?...

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea?...

- Dohko…-Pasando una de sus manos por la tersa mejilla del otro-… La razón por la que decidí esta reunión con mi hijo no es para pedirle permiso… sino para informarle, solo eso…

- No quiero que tengas problemas también con él…

- No será la primera vez que los tengo…

- ¿No sería mejor que primero lo plantearas como una posibilidad?...

- No… se lo diré como es… fin de esta conversación…-Saliendo y cerrando tras de si la puerta. Al entrar también al auto que aguardaba por él y poner el seguro, Mu giró hacia el…-

- ¿Dohko no viene?

- No… esta vez sólo seremos nosotros…

Después del comentario ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a iniciar una conversación, por lo que buena parte del camino el interior del automóvil se invadió de todo tipo de sonidos que prevenían del exterior, cuando por fin decidieron mantener una plática lo que resultó de ésta eran respuestas tan breves y sobre cualquier tema sólo para que minutos más tarde estuvieran como en un principio, en un silencio total.

Mu dio gracias al cielo al percatarse que el auto comenzaba a desacelerar, señal de que por fin habían llegado, por la ventana pudo ver las luces que alumbraban la fachada y parte del nombre de ese lugar…"Mayahuel"...Por fin en la mesa destinada el chico supo que por mucho que no le gustara ya no había manera de retrasar el acostumbrado reproche de su padre, ya fuera por una razón o por otra, él siempre tenía algo que "comentarle"…

- Dime Mu…Tu amigo ese ¿ya por fin se fue de tu departamento?...

- Se llama Kanon y no, no se ha ido…

- ¿Y nunca lo piensa hacer?...

- No tiene porque irse, paga la parte que le corresponde de los gastos y hay suficiente espacio en ese lugar para los dos…

- La gente necesita su espacio… ¿lo sabías?... yo no entiendo por qué tienes que vivir en ese lugar, no tienes la necesidad de pagar por el…

- Tu mismo tienes la respuesta, "la gente necesita su espacio"… -Diciendo esto con satisfacción –

- Eso es diferente…

- ¿Por qué?... Dohko y tu necesitaban su espacio…. ¿Cómo decías?...-haciendo una fingida rememoración- ¡¡Ahhhh si!!... "El día que tu pagues un techo podrá hacer y deshacer a tu antojo"… Bueno pues te tomé la palabra

- No desvirtúes las cosas Mu… tu sabes perfectamente el porque de ese comentario, no iba a seguir permitiendo que ese fulano siguiera pisando mi casa…

- No quiero hablar del tema…-Contestó un cortante Mu-

- Por suerte ya te deshiciste de él…- Tomando un sorbo del cognac que tenía en mano-

La cena fue servida y mientras duró los comensales se limitaron a hacer comentario alguno, si uno miraba con atención no se podía negar que eran padre e hijo, simplemente el parecido los delataba, se miraban de vez en vez como cerciorándose de que efectivamente habían llegado acompañados y fue hasta que a la mesa llegó a la mesa una botella de Pouilly Fuisse que se reanudó la conversación…

- ¿Ya me vas a decir por qué cenamos solo nosotros?...-Comenzó el menor-

- Hay algo que quiero que sepas….los hijos de Dokho, Aioria y Aioros, regresan en un par de días y se van a quedar en la casa.

- ¿Mientras buscan a dónde instalarse no?...

- No… se van a quedar a vivir en la casa….- Respondió Shion al momento de que el menor casi se ahogaba con la bebida-

- ¡¡Quéee?!...

- Me dijeron que ayer estuviste en el club….-Ignorando completamente la pregunta de su hijo-

- ¡¡No me cambies el tema papá!!...¡¡ ¿Mi hermano ya sabía de esto verdad?!...¡¡Por eso no quiso venir!!...

- Baja la voz Mu y responde lo que te pregunté…-Dijo con toda tranquilidad el mayor-

- ¡¡Tú no puedes hacer eso!!...-Levantándose del asiento- ¡¡Y no… no tengo nada que ir a hacer a ese dichoso club!!...-Se disponía a salir cuando uno de sus brazos fue alcanzado en un fuerte agarre-

- ¡¡No te comportes como si tuvieras 10 años Mu!!...-Susurraba-…Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a tu hermano… "Esta decisión no esta a discusión, te guste o no, es lo que se va a hacer"

- Buenas noches…-Al tiempo que se soltaba y comenzaba a caminar-

Abandonó el lugar sin la menor intención de regresar o un mínimo de remordimiento por dejar ahí a su progenitor, lo que en ese momento quería era alejarse de ahí, pues sabía muy bien que si se atrevía a regresar no iba a ser para disculparse, sino para terminar de fracturar la poca relación que tenía con ese hombre; caminó unas cuadras hasta que se detuvo y abordó un taxi, dijo a dónde se dirigía y sin demora comenzó a deslizar el menú digital de la agenda, comenzando a escuchar como daba tono, escuchaba atentó el timbrar pero no obtuvo respuesta, en vez de eso se activo el corre de voz…

- _Hola… por el momento no puedo atenderte, pero déjame tu mensaje y me comunicaré contigo….pippppp_…

- ¡¡ ¿Tu sabías esto verdad?!... – Comenzó así el mensaje Mu- ¡¡Desde cuándo?! ¡¡Porque ahora resulta que siempre soy el último en enterarme de las decisiones de Shion!!...¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste antes?...-Colgando el teléfono-

--/--

Kanon iba de un lado para el otro, miraba a su igual sentado en uno de los sillones sin la menor pizca de ansiedad o preocupación, sino todo lo contrario, estaba sentado hojeando un libro sin la menor prisa, acto que ponía aún más tenso a su hermano…

- ¿Es necesario que leas ahora Saga?... –Se acercó Kanon quitando el libro y aventándolo al otro lado del sillón-

- Si….jajajajajajajajaja… lo que tú necesitas es tranquilizarte…-Al tiempo que le indicaba que se sentara-

- No… lo que yo necesito es que llegue Hilda… ¿Dónde esta?... ¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer si no llega a tiempo?...

- Hilda va a llegar, salió un inconveniente y tuvo que quedarse un rato más en la galería… además no creo que a tu novio le importe si la esperamos un poco…

- ¡¡No es mi novio!!... Que quede bien claro… es un amigo… nada más…

- Bueno… tu amigo…nada más…-Haciéndolo en tono burlón-

En ese momento entro una chica de belleza bastante peculiar cargando varias bolsas, su rostro no mostraba sonrojo alguno, y las facciones eran finas, una pequeña nariz respingada y profundos ojos claros, no era muy alta, pero al momento en que Saga se coloco a su lado para ayudarla con la carga parecía más frágil que segundos antes, su largo cabello estaba recogido por una coleta que dejaba escapar un fleco.

Saga e Hilda se habían conocido gracias a un amigo en común que les había concertado una cita a ciegas, la cual había resultado mejor de lo que esperaban, a partir de ahí comenzaron a salir hasta que se hicieron novios, Hilda trabajaba en una galería de arte y a pesar de que el horario de su ahora novio no les favorecía mucho siempre buscaban uno que otro hueco en sus agendas, sobre todo la de él, para poder verse. Habían estado saliendo durante dos años, con sus altas y bajas como en toda relación, hasta que la gran pregunta se había hecho; una boda bastante sencilla se había realizado, de eso ya se habían cumplido otros dos años.

- No digas nada…-le murmuró a Hilda al tiempo que le guiñaba uno de los ojos-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?...-Revisando el contenido del refrigerador y sacando varios refractarios-

- La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea…-Vaciando el contenido de las bolsas-…por lo que te puedes dar cuenta no mucho…

- Bueno… pues espero que a su novio no se le ocurra llegar en los próximos 40 minutos…-Comenzando a preparar horno y estufa-

- ¡¡Ya te escuche Hilda!!...-Recriminó Kanon-…¡¡No es mi novio… es un amigo!!

- Bueno lo que sea… espero que no se le ocurra llegar antes de ese tiempo…

Hilda comenzó a picar y sazonar con ayuda de Saga, la pobre iba y venía por toda la cocina, se había comprometido a preparar la cena de esa noche; la mesa ya estaba lista, un blanco mantel, cristalería y una vajilla color perla con detalles en rosa, lo único que faltaba era que la misma Hilda se arreglara para dicha ocasión, cosa que no tardó en suceder pues Kanon se había vuelto esclavo del tiempo esa noche y les contaba cada minuto que tardaban. Al fin, por la puerta se anunció aquel que esperaban…

- Toc, toc, toc…

- Es él… estoy seguro que es él…

Y efectivamente, el chico no se había equivocado, por aquella puerta se encontraba la figura de un joven alto, de cabello corto que presentaba un color rubio cenizo, unos ojos enmarcados por unas tupidas cejas, una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de aquel hombre al percatarse quien lo recibía, de igual modo Kanon sonrió, acto que no pasó desapercibo para la pareja anfitriona…

-¿Estas seguro que no son novios? – Cuestionó Hilda apenas en un susurro-

- Pues…él dice que no…-Encogiéndose de hombros, dando la impresión a la chica que ni el mismo hermano sabía realmente que tipo de relación era la que llevaban-

El invitado entró y saludó cordialmente a la pareja, quien a su vez regresaron el saludo, se sentaron un momento en la sala mientras se terminaban de preparar los últimos detalles de la cena, una vez listos pasaron al comedor donde los esperaban Pad Thai para comenzar, seguido de una pulpeta de carne con mayonesa de naranja. Durante la cena la conversación prácticamente se basó en el invitado quien no dudó en contarles gran parte de su vida, desde su país de origen, el hecho de que tuviera su propia agencia de publicidad, pasando por una que otra anécdota y terminando con la contribución de cómo se habían conocido él y Kanon….

Flash Back

La mañana había favorecido a aquellos que disfrutaban de las actividades al aire libre, el cielo estaba despejado, ninguna nube que amenazara con una lluvia próxima se asomaba en ese momento y era poco probable que lo hiciera; el sol irradiaba a todo lo que daba, simplemente un día perfecto, pero no todos pensaban así, era evidente que era un buen día pero más allá del clima no le veía nada de extraordinario o al menos eso era lo que pensó al iniciar el día, se desayunó un café y una tostada con mermelada, la simple idea de pensar en recomenzar la tarea de la mudanza ya le había quitado el apetito.

Mientras tomaba el café, giraba de un lado a otro, recordando y reconociendo lo que contenían aquellas cajas, para más adelante darles el etiquetado correspondiente, una pequeña nota lo hizo recordar que esa tarea tendría que esperar, pues un compromiso mucho más importante lo esperaba; y cabe aclarar que no ante sus ojos sino a ojos de la persona que lo esperaba.

Al entrar al lugar de la cita ya lo recibía la sonrisa de una chica que agitaba su mano para llamar su atención…

- Llegaste tarde…-Golpeando levemente el reloj de pulsera-

- No es verdad…-Contestó el rubio sin siquiera mirar su propio reloj-

- ¿Estas seguro?...

- Recuerda que los ingleses nunca llegamos ni un minuto antes ni uno después…-Sonriéndole-

- Por lo menos el asunto de la mudanza no te tiene de tan mal humor como dices… ¡¡No vas a creer con quien me voy a reunir en unas horas!!...

- Me supongo que por la forma tan eufórica en que me lo gritas…jejejejejeje… tiene que ser alguien importante…

- Ja-ja muy gracioso… pues aunque te burles, si es alguien importante…- Dándole en ese momento una tarjeta representación-

- ¿Es una broma verdad?...

- No, no es ninguna broma…

- Es por esto que tienes tanta prisa por mudarte…

- Exacto… más vale prevenirnos… ¿o no?... uyy mejor me voy porque a esta paso quien va a llegar tarde va a ser otra…

Pagando la cuenta y saliendo juntos de aquel lugar, aunque cada quien tomó direcciones contrarias, solo dio unos cuantos pasos cuando frente a si ya se encontraba el auto en el cual había llegado, sin demora lo abordó y lo echó a andar; al girar por una de las esquinas, de la nada salió la figura de un hombre, sus reflejos se activaron frenando de golpe y tensando las manos en el volante, en milésimas de segundo se escuchó como las palmas de unas manos golpeaban el cofre del auto…

-¡¡ ¿Por el amor de Dios acaso eres ciego?!...-Reclamaba el chico aun con las manos sobre el auto-

- ¡¡ ¿Disculpa?!...-Saliendo el rubio del auto, ya con el humor bastante desequilibrado -... ¡¡Saliste de la nada!!... ¡¡Me parece que el ciego es otro!!...

-¡¡ ¿Estas seguro?! Porque hasta donde yo se ibas en sentido contrario… ¡¡genio!!

- ¡¡He vivido lo suficiente en esta zona como para saber que no iba en sentido contrario!!

- ¡¡Estos ingleses creen que lo saben todo!!...-Tratando de guardar la compostura-

-¡¡Repite lo que acabas de decir!!...-Recriminó el rubio-

- Estos ingleses… se creen… que lo saben…t-o-d-o…

Diciéndolo lentamente pretendiendo que la otra parte lo entendiera, una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el peatón provocando aún más el enfado del rubio, el cual estaba a punto de estallar cuando al recordar la última frase de aquel que tenía enfrente desvió todo deseo de írsele a golpes, ahora su mente comenzaba a maquilar la cuestión…

- ¿Y tu cómo rayos sabes que soy ingles?...

- Por el acento… es evidente que no eres de aquí…-Mirando su reloj-…Ohhh como siempre ya se me hizo tarde… Con que te disculpes esta bien…

- ¡¿Qué me disculpe?!...Pero si tu fuiste el que se atravesó y casi se estampa

- Mmmmm…-Sin prestarle el mínimo de atención al rubio- ¿Me puedes decir como llego a esta dirección?...Ahhh se me ocurre algo mejor…-Encaminándose al automóvil- …puedes disculparte llevándome….

Fin de Flash Back

- Jajajajajajaja… así que ya se imaginaran la cara que puse cuando se subió al auto, yo totalmente estático mientras él no dejaba de tocar el claxon para que lo llevara…

- No me lo imagino… lo se…jajajajajajaja….así es mi hermano…-Afirmaba Saga-

- Pueden reírse lo que quieran…era lo menos que podía hacer después de querer matarme…-Se defendió Kanon-

La cena siguió enfocándose sobre todo en el amigo de Kanon, Saga quería saber lo más posible y esto de pasó desapercibido para la chica que tenía a su lado, fueran novios o no, la verdad era que entre ellos existía una atracción o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Hilda. El momento del postre había llegado, la chica colocó pequeñas tazas enfrente de cada comensal, su contenido era nada menos que un chocolate caliente, con un copo de crema y una pizca de canela…

- Y dime…¿llevabas mucho tiempo viviendo en Alemania?...-Era Hilda la que ahora interrogaba-

- Desde que me casé… mi esposa es alemana y decidimos residir en ese país…-Discretamente la mirada de la chica se desvió hacia la figura de Kanon, quien parecía no darle importancia al comentario-

- Ahhh ya veo…me hubiera encantado conocerla…

- Bueno, ella se quedó a resolver los últimos detalles de la mudanza… espero podértela presentar en los siguientes días…

- Me encantaría…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, el invitado tenía que retirarse, agradeció la excelente cena, la hospitalidad de la pareja, y se despidió de ellos, prometiendo que la próxima vez conocerían a su esposa, tomó su abrigo y salió del departamento escoltado por Kanon…

- Llámame paranoica, pero entre ellos dos es evidente que hay más que una amistad …-Comentó Hilda-

- Puede que esto no termine muy bien, hay algo en esto que no me gusta…

- Jajajajajajaja…ahora te pones paternal, estoy segura que él sabe lo que hace…

Mientras tanto los chicos bajaban en silencio las escaleras, parecía que a ninguno le había quedado más nada que decir después de todas esas horas de conversación, fue hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal que se reinició la conversación…

- De verdad me la pasé muy bien, muchas gracias por la invitación...-Decía el rubio, quien se encontraba de espaldas-

- Me alegro que te la hayas divertido…-Al tiempo que Radamanthys giraba levemente la cabeza para toparse con Kanon y regalarle una sonrisa-

- Kanon…-Girándose el rubio por completo- tú sabes….- pero Kanon movió la cabeza en señal de que no dijera más-… entiendo…Buenas noches…-Se despidió depositando un casto beso en la mejilla del gemelo-

Aquel no se movió del marco de la puerta, su mirada siguió cada paso del otro, desde que subió al auto, hasta que se perdió más allá de la calle, fue entonces cuando reconoció una silueta bastante familiar, la cual se acercaba más y más hacia esa dirección…

- ¿Mu?... ¿Qué haces aquí?...-Dijo con sorpresa Kanon-

- Necesito hablar con Saga…

- ¿A esta hora?... –Kanon cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar-… Hoy caminaremos… ¿Qué esperas?...

- ¿¿Ehhh??...-Mu sabía que cuando a Kanon tomaba esa actitud era porque algo le preocupaba-

- ¿Vienes o no?...

- Si…-Alcanzando a Kanon, la conversación con Saga iba a tener que esperar-

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al parque más cercano, Kanon se desvió hacia una de las bancas y se dejó caer por completo sobre ella, extendió los brazos sobre el respaldo y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, Mu se sentó a su lado…

- ¿Te puedo decir algo Mu?...-Aun con la mirada hacia el cielo-

- Claro… ¿es sobre Wyvern verdad? –Kanon sólo se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza en total silencio-

--/--

Sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, había pedido desde hace ya algunas horas que no se le interrumpiera, salvo que fuera algo de suma importancia; pero eso no pareció importarle al aquel que había arribado de golpe a la oficina con su típica sonrisa, haciendo caso omiso a la secretaria que lo seguía tratando de evitar que llegara hasta Shaka, éste al darse cuenta de la escena se puso de pie y le indico a señas a la secretaria que se retirara…

- Milo… Espero que sea lo que sea que te trajo hasta aquí sea realmente importante… no estoy de humor para tus chistes o algo parecido…

- Andas muy amargado ¿sabes?...Anda regálale a los simples mortales una sonrisita…jajajajajajajajaja

- Ya te dije que no estoy de humor…

- El que se te haya dado a la fuga tu nueva conquista no fue mi culpa… en dado caso es del impertinente de Ikki… sólo a él se le ocurre…¡¡ oye!!...¿No haz pensado en buscarlo?...

- ¡¡Claro que se me ha ocurrido!!...¡¡La mesera de aquella cafetería ya me alucina!!...Pero no es eso lo que me tiene así…

- ¿Y entonces qué es?...

- Es precisamente la parte de Ikki…

- ¿Cómo?... ¿No entiendo?...

- Él fue el que cerró el trato… y me acaban de avisar que si él no esta en el proyecto el cliente lo va a cancelar

- ¡¡Quéeeee??...¡¡ Y Shura?? …¡¡Qué dijo??...

- ¡¿Qué querías que dijera?!... esta igual… o de peor humor que yo…no le gustó para nada que condicionaran el contrato… me sugirió que arreglara mis problemas con Ikki…¡¡Claro como no es él el que lo tiene que hacer!!

- No puede ser que le vaya a seguirle viendo la cara a ese… ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- No tengo la menor idea…definitivamente con Ikki no quiero ni dirigirle el saludo…

- El muy cretino…-Sentencio Milo –

- Pero bueno… ¿a qué venías realmente?...

- ¡¡Ahhh si!!... mira esto…-Extendiendo lo que parecía una hoja arrancada de alguna revista inmobiliaria-… Camus cree que sería perfecto para ti…

- Mmmmm…-Shaka fijo atentamente la mirada leyendo la descripción de aquellas imágenes-

- ¿Qué me dices?...

- ¿la verdad?...-levantando la mirada-… no esta mal, nada mal…

- Perfecto… porque ya hice una cita para hoy... para que puedas ir a verlo…

- ¡¡ ¿Hoy?!

- Aja…no se te olvide que tenemos que estar a las cuatro en punto…

- ¿Tenemos?...

- Si, tenemos… no voy a dejar que vayas solo…

Comenzando a caminar sonriente hacia la salida de aquella oficina, tomo la perilla y salió, en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de si la sonrisa desapareció comenzando firmemente a dirigirse al final de aquel pasillo, pasó con la mirada fija en la siguiente puerta ignorando totalmente a todo aquel que se le presentaba, entró y azotó la puerta bruscamente; a pesar de dicha actitud la persona que estaba en aquel nuevo destino, al cual Milo se había dirigido, no se mostró sorprendido…

- ¿Me puedes explicar que tontería es eso de Ikki?...

- Me imaginé que reaccionarias de esa forma…-Contestó el Español-

- ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?... ¿felicitándote?...

- No creas que esta situación me tiene muy contento…creí que en la última reunión había quedado cerrado el trato… no creí que fueran a llamarnos para solicitar la presencia de Ikki en el proyecto…se supone que él iba a cerrar el trato y hasta ahí…

- ¿Y no pudiste hacer algo?...

- ¿Cómo qué?...

- Como decir que no por ejemplo…

- ¿Estas dementes?...este contrato es una oportunidad única…sabes la importancia que tiene…

- ¡¡Claro que lo se!!... ¿Pero no pretenderás que trabajen juntos Shaka y el otro cretino? ¿verdad?...

- Pues aunque ni a mi me parezca… lo van a tener que hacer…

- A Shaka no le va a gustar… y a mi de tan solo pensarlo me dan nauseas…

- Van a tener qua hacer el esfuerzo, Shaka para poder trabajar con él y tu para no írtele a golpes… otra vez…-Sonrió Shura al recordar dicho episodio-

- No prometo nada…

- Estoy entre la espada y la pared Milo… entre lo personal y lo profesional… te pido que por favor me ayudes para que esto se mantenga relativamente estable… es todo lo que necesito…

- Esto te va a costar Shura…-La actitud de Milo había vuelto a ser la misma-

- Ya lo se… pero estoy dispuesto a pagar…-Dijo derrotado Shura-

La hora de la cita estaba muy próxima, por lo cual los chicos no pudieron detenerse a comer algo, la conversación que mantenían se enfocaba básicamente en la visita que harían, estaba más que claro que el ambiente laboral estaba muy tenso y lo que menos querían era hablar de aquello, tuvieron oportunidad de reconocer la zona, percatarse de los establecimientos y servicios con los que contaba, a su parecer era un muy buen lugar para vivir; al llegar ya los esperaban para poder comenzar con la muestra de dicho lugar y sin perder más tiempo así lo hicieron.

Una muy buena distribución era lo que presentaba ese complejo, llegaron hasta el cuarto piso y entraron al departamento en venta, contaba con un pequeño recibidor, la estancia para el comedor y la sala, tres recamaras, dos baños, la cocina, un pequeño balcón y un estudio…

- ¿No crees que es muy grande para mi?...-Susurro el rubio-

- Es perfecto…ideal para ti… hasta para mi…jajajajajajajaja

- Sigo pensando que es demasiado espacio solo para mí…

- Ve el lado positivo… puedes traer a tu nuevo "novio"…

- Claro… primero tengo que encontrarlo…

- Jajajajajajajajajajajaja… Shaka aunque digas que no, tienes un muy buen sentido del humor…

Al final Shaka salió parcielmente convencido de que aquel lugar era ideal para él, Milo se encargo de repetirle una y otra vez que era el departamento más maravilloso durante todo el tiempo que duro dicha visita…

- Si tanto te ha gustado ¿por qué no vives tú aquí?...

- No caben todas las cosas de Camus…tendríamos que deshacernos de una muy buena cantidad… ¿lo vas a querer o no?...- Dijo Milo burlándose-

- Si… creo que si…

El agente de bienes raíces sonrió al enterarse de la noticia, definitivamente había hecho una excelente venta, salió un momento sólo para poder tomar los formatos necesarios y poderlos llenar, mientras tanto Milo se mantuvo en el pasillo curioseando lo que había más allá de aquel piso. Shaka se quedó en la puerta del departamento terminándose de convencer de que había hecho una buena inversión, en ese momento se acercó a él una figura que lo sacó de sus pensamiento…

- ¿Vienes a ver el departamento?

- De hecho lo acabo de comprar…-Contesto Shaka-

- ¿De verdad?... pues mucho gusto… soy tu vecino…vivo en el departamento de al lado… me llamo Kanon…-Extendiendo la mano-

- Gracias…. Soy Shaka…- Tomando la mano-

Continuara….

_Hola a todos!!…. Antes que nada perdón por la tardanza de la actualización… el trabajo no me ha dejado mucho tiempo para poder escribir tanto como quisiera… pero eso no quiere decir que no busco ratitos para hacerlo…muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado comentarios, me da gusto que les guste la historia… espero que este nuevo capítulo también sea de su agrado…_

_Aclaración: Por alguna extraña razón no me percate que el color de ojos de Mu era verde… así que otra disculpa…ups... otra cosa... ya había puesto el capítulo pero se me olvido hacer algunos ajustes... que ya realice... ahora si... hasta el prox. capi..._

_Ikari M._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3- Nostalgia**

Miraba a detalle cada una de las fotografías que acababan de llegar a sus manos, las iba sacando una a una de aquella carpeta; arriba, abajo, las giraba y volvía a regresarlas a la posición original, la claridad de aquellos ojos las miraban minuciosamente y ladeaba un poco la cabeza como si en aquella posición fuera a encontrar aquello que buscaba , fue entonces cuando el sonido de la puerta lo regresó a la realidad, levantó la mirada y arqueó una de sus cejas al reconocer la silueta de aquel que lo había perturbado en su tarea…

- Sorpresa…-Dijo el poseedor de las turquesas enmarcando su cara con una sonrisa burlona-

Aquel que aún se encontraba sentado no dijo palabra alguna y al tiempo que volvía a enfocar su mirada en las imágenes giraba de un lado a otro la cabeza, aparentemente en señal de negación…

- Esta vez no lo vas a lograr Milo…-Sin quitarle atención a su labor-

- ¿Seguro?...- Al tiempo que se sentaba frente al escritorio-

- Como ya te habrás dado cuenta tengo mucho trabajo…así que… si necesitas algo tendrás que esperar…

- Eso que estas haciendo es todo menos trabajo…-al tiempo que arrebataba las fotografías-… Ponme atención… sabes que odio que me ignores…

- No te estoy ignorando… estoy trabajando…- decía al tiempo que estiraba la mano para que fueran devueltas las imágenes- ¿Tu no deberías estar haciendo lo mismo?

- Tengo tiempo suficiente….-Sonreía Milo maliciosamente-

- ¿Tiempo?... ¿para qué?...

- Tu sabes para que… lo supiste desde el momento en que entre por esa puerta…-Levantándose y comenzando a dirigirse al sillón donde se encontraba Camus-… así que será mejor que te dejes de excusas…-Al tiempo que giraba el sillón para quedar a escasos centímetros de los labios del chico-

- Ya…te dije…que no… lo vas a… lograr…-Camus seguía el juego de su novio, rozando los labios de éste con los propios-

- Eso no era lo que decías ayer…

Tomó la cintura de aquel que aun permanecía sentado para incorporarlo poco a poco, una vez que vio realizado el acto empujo con uno de los pies el sillón y recargo sobre el filo del escritorio el cuerpo de Camus…

- Eso fue ayer… hoy es… diferente…

- ¡¡Ohhh claro que es diferente!!...- Y tomando el mentón de su novio lo jaló hacia él aprisionando sus labios-

El beso fue correspondido desde el primer momento, la invasión de las cavidades no tardó, al igual que el aumento del ritmo cardiaco de ambos y el anhelo de sentir una vez más el cuerpo del otro; fue entonces cuando la gravedad comenzó a hacerse presente y poco a poco los cuerpos fueron cayendo en el escritorio, para ese momento no importaba todos aquellos papeles que habían quedado debajo de la espalda de Camus, lo único primordial en ese momento era quitar las "estorbosas" prendas. Milo comenzaba a aflojar la corbata al tiempo que la otra mano comenzaba a bajar la cremallera del pantalón, Camus por su parte ya desabrochaba la camisa de su novio…pero tuvo que cesar en el acto cuando sintió una invasión en la entrepierna, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que permitió que Milo concentrara sus besos en la tibia piel del cuello…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver en el marco la sorprendida mirada azul y el carmín en las mejillas de un chico no mayor de 21 años…Por su parte los amantes se detuvieron en seco, Milo aun sobre el cuerpo de Camus tratando de recuperar el ritmo de la respiración…

- Disculpen….

Fue lo único que atino a decir el espectador antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta; los amantes aún en la posición en que habían sido pillados se miraron, el galo miró aquellos intensos ojos que tenía frente a si, conocía cada expresión de estos y era indudable que en ese momento le cuestionaban por la identidad del muchacho…

- Es el nuevo asistente… se llama Hyoga…

- No me lo habías dicho…

- No creí que fuera importante…

Milo sonrió y con toda la intención de reiniciar a besas el cuello de su novio se inclino sobre éste, pero la respuesta no fue recíproca Camus giró levente el cuerpo para incorporase…

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Qué parece que hago Milo?...-Comenzando a acomodar sus prendas-… no creo que sea buen lugar…

El griego, sin mucho ánimo, imitó a Camus, una vez más el impecable porte se hizo presente en él, y sin decir más tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su novio para depositar un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz…

- Entiende Milo…- Trató de justificar-

- Mmmmm…

Encogiéndose este último de hombros sin decir palabra, sentenciando el final de la conversación pero no sin antes informarle a Camus la hora en que pasaría por él, más que comentario estaba claro por el tono utilizado que era una orden. Salio de la oficina y le dirigió a la secretaria una insípida sonrisa como despedida, pero no había dado más allá de diez pasos cuando se volvió a topar con el rubio, pasó de largo aparentemente sin prestarle mucha atención al muchacho; éste al ver aquel gestó pensó que después de lo ocurrido hace algunos minutos aquello era lo mejor…

- Hyoga quita esa cara…-reiniciaba la secretaría-… eso te pasa por no tocar la puerta…jajajajaja

- Tú dices eso… porque no fuiste la que entró…

- En el tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí, si algo he aprendido, es "no entrar a la oficina de Camus cuando este su novio"… pero no me malinterpretes… no necesariamente hacen lo de hoy…-diciéndolo en tono burlón-… Simplemente a Milo no le gusta que Camus dirija su atención en otra cosa que no sea él.

- Si… ya me di cuenta….

- Jajajajajaja…ahhhh!!! Ya te acostumbraras…. Así es Milo

------////------

_Simplemente demasiada casualidad_

_Después de varios días del primer caso que se hizo de nuestro conocimiento la ola de ataques que se han presentado y los nombres de todas aquellas víctimas siguen en aumento, simplemente en lo que va a de la semana ya se cuentan con tres víctimas que se suman. Una vez más fue encontrado el cuerpo de un joven severamente golpeado y para no variar nadie vio ni escuchó algo…es que las casualidades ya no caben en estos casos, jóvenes no mayores de los 25 años son encontrados con más frecuencia, chicos brutalmente golpeados hasta matarlos, jóvenes que según la información arrojada de las investigaciones su preferencia sexual se inclina hacia su mismo sexo; aquellos que han corrido con "mejor suerte", si es que se les puede llamar de esa forma, han llegado aun con vida a los hospitales simplemente para morir horas más tarde. Y como es ya costumbre la policía nos informa algo que ya toda la sociedad conocemos: …"Estos actos no son hechos por una o dos personas… es toda una organización"… como si con eso nos fueran a tapar los ojos, es toda la información que dan, ni palabra más, ni palabra menos, lo que nos hace sospechar que ni ellos mismos saben con certeza lo que esta pasando._

_Pero esto podría tener un giro de 180º, una historia que podría decirnos más que lo que las mismas investigaciones tienen, el último cuerpo encontrado a las 2:40 de la madrugada del miércoles no rebasa de los 20 años, fue llevado a cuidados intensivos de un hospital en la ciudad y a diferencia de las víctimas anteriores lleva 24 horas con vida; por motivos de seguridad no se nos ha revelado los nombres del hospital y mucho menos del todavía sobreviviente. Sólo nos queda esperar respuestas de las autoridades, pues a pesar de las diversas manifestaciones sociales en protesta de tal acontecer, hacen oídos sordos y los nuevos postulantes han hecho de esto nuevas propuestas de sus campañas, vendiéndonos el ya conocidísimo "y si votan por mi… la seguridad regresará"…_

Saga dejó a un lado el periódico, la nota periodística era más que clara, su mente permaneció en blanco por algunos segundos, se puso de pie y una vez más revisó el expediente que se había vuelto una prioridad en esas horas, repasaba las hojas una y otra vez, ponía énfasis atención a cada palabra escrita, de un sobre que rebasaba el tamaño promedio sacó una lámina que revelaría la información que aquel médico quería conocer; la tomografía fue puesta en la luz y su mirada se fue enfocando a cada una de las imágenes, hacía algunas anotaciones y de nuevo regresaba su atención a la lámina.

Kanon entró en silencio y entregó el último reporte del "paciente" se quedó parado detrás de su hermano y comenzó a fijar su mirada en las tomografías, quién creería que aquellas imágenes eran las de un chico de 21 años que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte…

- ¿Qué nombre le pusiste?...- Preguntó Saga-

- Hyouma Muroga…

- ¿Cómo?...- Dándose la vuelta con la expresión de duda-

- No me mires así… no se me ocurrió nada mejor… además con ese nombre nadie se va a dar cuenta… No hay mucho que hacer Saga… tendrás que esperar…

- Si… ya lo sé…pero…

- Saga… tu sabes el estado en que se encuentra el chico…tu parte la estas haciendo, ahora hay que esperar a que él haga la suya…

- Es increíble que él este en esa habitación, uno cree que esas cosas no le van a pasar… lo peor es que lo había visto salir de su casa ese día…

- Tu ni siquiera deberías estar aquí… tu guardia hace horas que terminó…además Hilda me dijo que iban a ir hoy a la conferencia que va a dar el candidato Damian Donato… vete a casa… si algo pasa yo mismo te llamo… ok?... –Dijo Kanon al tiempo que iba prácticamente sacando a empujones a su gemelo y entregándole sus pertenencias-

- Tendré el celular encendido… cualquier cosa llama…- más resignado que convencido comenzó a avanzar por el corredor-

- ¡¡ Saga!!...¡¡Y por favor esta vez trata de que seguridad no te saque!! … - Gritó Kanon para animar a su hermano-

- No prometo nada… -Fue lo único que dijo extendiendo el brazo en señal de despedida.-

Kanon se desplomó sobre uno de los sillones, pasó las palmas de sus manos sobre su cara para intentar concentrase de nuevo, definitivamente ninguno de los dos veía con optimismo la situación en que se encontraba el "paciente", los nuevos reportes eran prácticamente copias de los anteriores, uno o dos detalles cambiaban, pero en general era lo mismo. La memoria no le fallaba, por un lado estaba la vida de un chico de tan sólo 20 años y por otro… su propia vida, una vez más frotó su cara con las palmas de las manos…

Flash Back

Aquella cena en casa de su hermano tal vez no había sido tan buena idea después de todo, el simple hecho de saber que su "amigo" estaba casado, ¿felizmente casado? –Se preguntaba-… eso no lo sabía, nunca tocaba ese tema con él, prefería dejar a un lado ese detalle, pero lo que no podía ignorar era que su estado de ánimo cambiaba repentinamente, no sabía cómo manejar la situación… y esas horas en la cual habían estado juntos no eran la excepción.

No podía seguir guardando los detalles de esa peculiar amistad y el decirle a su gemelo no era opción, así que cuando vio a Mu acercarse a él, no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad, necesitaba decirle a alguien cómo se sentía, necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara, sin recriminar, sin necesidad de explicaciones; además de que Mu no era tonto, Kanon estaba seguro que ya se había dado cuenta de ciertas situaciones en ellos dos, pero nunca había hecho pregunta alguna, sólo le sonreía y lo miraba, como queriendo encontrar respuestas en sus gestos.

Mientras caminaban hacia el parque ninguno dijo palabra, Kanon por un lado pensaba en como trataría de comenzar la conversación, Mu por otro lado sabía por dónde iba todo aquello, al final Kanon se desplomó en aquella banca… lo que tenía que decir, lo tendría que hacer sin ensayos, lo diría tal y como lo sentía, tal y como lo necesitaba expresar…

- ¿Te puedo decir algo Mu?...-Comenzaba-

- Claro… ¿es sobre Wyvern verdad?

- Si… Estoy…llevando una relación con un hombre casado…

- Mmmm…- Mu se quedó unos segundos encerrado en sus propios pensamientos-

- Yo se lo que piensas sobre este tipo de cosas Mu… ¿Tu piensas que esta mal o no?

- No esta mal amar a una persona Kanon… lo que esta mal es que hay un tercero en su relación.

- ¿¿Eh??...-Kanon parecía confundido-

- Te observo desde hace ya tanto tiempo que no necesitaste decirme que habías comenzado un amorío… si tu vieras lo que yo, te sorprendería el darte cuenta que estas últimas semanas a pesar de que es más que evidente que estas enamorado… también se puede notar el vacío en tu mirada…

- No se te va nada ¿verdad?...

- No conozco a Wyvern… pero no dudo que él este en la misma situación…

- Estallo en rabia cada vez que él se despide, me molesta el hecho de ver la argolla de matrimonio, me quiero arrancar la piel cada vez que despierto y el ya se ha ido… ¡¡Una noche!!...¡¡Una noche entera es lo único que le pido!!... ¡¡Todo es tan complicado con él!!

- Quieres una noche entera…¿Y después?... ¿Qué le vas a pedir?... que te llame todos los días… que te lleve a cenar… que viva contigo… no hay que hacernos los tontos, van a ir aumentado las exigencias…¿Y te haz puesto a pensar lo que esta pasando del otro lado?...

- ¡¡Maldición!! –Gritaba hacia el cielo el gemelo-… Sí lo hubiera conocido unos mese antes…

-Pero no fue así…

- Se que lo tengo que dejar… nuestro camino no esta claro, no es el mismo… no quiero llegar al punto en que tenga que esconderme de algo…

-¿Estas seguro que lo quieres dejar?

- No… no estoy seguro, pero es lo mejor…Me siento vacío… ¡¡ Vacío de tan solo pensar en dejarlo!!... y prefiero que se me termine de desgarrar el corazón… antes de que alguien llegue a hacerme una escena innecesaria…

- ¿Saga sabe de esto?

- ¡¡Claro que no!!...¡¡Bonita escena hubiera sido la de hoy!!

- La elección la tienes tu… es mejor que salgas bien librado ahora… porque de aplazarlo quizá no tengas la misma oportunidad…

Fin de Flash Back

Mu no lo juzgó en ningún momento de la conversación, a pesar de que el tema no le era indiferente; de cierta forma se sintió aliviado durante algunos días, el hecho de sacar toda la frustración que en algún momento lo atormentaba le sirvió para darse cuenta de las decisiones que debía de tomar… la más difícil de todas las enlistadas fue el dar por terminada la relación que mantenía con Radamanthys.

----//////---

La sala de conferencias estaba a su máxima capacidad, por un lado la prensa afinaba los últimos detalles de sus interrogatorios, las cámaras y flashes ya estaban más que listos, por otro lado se encontraban los miembros de la comunidad, ya fuera por que de verdad les atraía el acontecimiento o por mera curiosidad se habían dado a la cita. Era la primera vez que uno de los candidatos que estaban en la contienda daba una conferencia desde que había comenzado la ola de ataques hacia los jóvenes, pues sólo se limitaban a publicar comunicados de prensa; y no sólo eso sino que parte del programa era la consulta ciudadana, las inquietudes serían contestadas por el mismísimo Damian Donato.

Damian había nacido en Italia, aunque sus padres no tenían dicha nacionalidad decidieron establecerse temporalmente en aquel país, pero llegó el momento en el que habían decidido regresar a su país de origen aprovechando las circunstancias de que su hijo gozaba de la doble nacionalidad sabían que no tendrían problema alguno. A pesar de su juventud, era reconocido en el medio político como una de las mentes más brillantes en este tema, contaba con un curriculum envidiable por muchos, no se le conocía escándalo alguno y la candidatura ya la habían visto venir muchos de los expertos; pero del otro lado era un hombre serio, que parecía que lo único importante era el éxito en los proyectos que caían en sus manos, exigente y perfeccionista hasta la médula, incluso la gente más cercana no dudaba en referir que era cruel con las palabras y con ciertos actos.

De su vida privada no se sabía mucho, era hijo único, había estudiado en las mejores escuelas y universidades, tenía pocos amigos y estaba casado, ni un renglón más; pero no se podía negar que a pesar de la mala fama que tenía con respecto al trato hacia su equipo de trabajo los postulantes mataban por obtener siquiera una entrevista laboral…

- Saga por el amor de dios!!!... podrías dejar por lo menos 2 minutos ese teléfono!!!... Si tu hermano quedó en marcar en caso de emergencia lo hará!!!!...-Reclamaba Hilda con una expresión de fastidio-

- Kanon es muy olvidadizo…

- ¡¡¡Ya deja eso!!!...-Arrebatándole el teléfono móvil-…

Pero la discusión, se vio frenada en seco, ante la mirada clara de la pareja desfilaba el tan mencionado candidato, quien tomaba su lugar y terminaba de afinar detalles con toda la gente que tenía a su alrededor, su equipo de seguridad se colocó listo para cualquier inconveniente, Damian aclaró la garganta para comenzar…Pero todo ello quedó en segundo plano, pues la pareja había enfocado toda su atención a cierto rubio y su acompañante, una chica de largo cabello azabache que hacia que su tez luciera mucho más blanca de lo que era, labios fino y ojos que hipnotizaban, los cuales se encontraban entre el sequito que acompañaba al candidato; se miraron el uno al otro con sus miradas atónitas…

- ¿Ese no es el amigo de Kanon?…-Murmuró la chica para Saga-

- ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?...

- No es obvio… nos dijo que tenía una agencia de publicidad ¿recuerdas?... debe estar llevando la campaña… Y ella…-señalando por lo bajo- debe ser su esposa…

La conferencia versó sobre temas como la estabilidad económica, servicios de salud, el apoyo a sectores industriales y empresariales y la consulta ciudadana estaba llena de preguntas vacías, a criterio de Saga, fue entonces que en el ambiente cambió cuando al fondo se escucho…

- Usted ha hablado sobre la seguridad…pero… las autoridades no nos han dado cuentas sobre los asesinatos de los jóvenes… ¿usted lo piensa hacer?...

Saga sonreía, por fin alguien hacia un comentario inteligente después de dos horas de estar ahí… Damian Donato, se acercó al micrófono y con voz fría se limitó a contestar…

- Se que es algo que no debe pasarse por alto…se esta trabajando en eso…

Pero la respuesta no había satisfecho a un tercero que también se puso de pie y cuestionó…

- ¿Y cómo dice usted que se esta trabajando en eso?... ahhh claro!!!... ignorando a todo aquel que exige respuestas…

- ¿Sabía que el 70% de la gente que esta aquí, incluyendo a los reporteros, nos congregamos sólo para que nos diera una explicación?… y usted nos sale con que se esta trabajando en eso…

- Esto es muy fácil señor Donato… mejor díganos que es algo que no se le pega la gana a los políticos explicarnos…

Uno a uno los presentes que se habían dado cita a la conferencia comenzaron a recriminar y cuestionar las respuestas que daba el presente candidato, unas con temor, otras con indignación, rabia, sarcasmo, una infinidad de gamas que iban inundando la sala de conferencias…

- Si me permite hacer uso de la palabra…-Saga se había levantado de su asiento y ante la mirada cuestionante de su esposa comenzó…- Hace unos días mi hermano fue atacado…- en ese momento la sala quedó en total silencio y la atención tanto de los presentes como del mismo candidato y de Wyvern se enfocaron en él- tenía escasos 20 años, esa mañana era como cualquier otra, salía a toda velocidad hacía la universidad, a pesar de que la noche anterior no había dormido bien, pues se había quedado estudiando, el lucía alegre, además de que esa noche iría con unos amigos a un bar no muy lejos de donde vivimos, en fin…-suspirando pesadamente- la última vez que lo vi con vida me dedicaba una sonrisa … nunca imagine que sería la última… que sería su despedida… Eran las 3 de madrugada cuando llamaron a mi casa para avisarme que habían encontrado el cuerpo de mi hermano… tuve que presentarme para hacer el reconocimiento de su cuerpo… cuando lo vi… aquella cara con mejillas sonrojadas estaba irreconocible… su cuerpo estaba destrozado…-los murmullos se comenzaron a escuchar-…Nadie debería morir en la forma en que murió mi hermano… al final su nombre se volvió una estadística…

La sala quedo en silencio, entre tanta inconformidad y evasiva nadie había esperado un relato como tal, Saga aún de pie miró a su esposa y extendió su mano, en señal de que había llegado la hora de retirarse, Hilda de inmediato entrelazó su mano con la de su esposo y se puso de pie…

- Siento mucho su pérdida… -Se limitó a contestar el candidato Donato-

- ¡¡¿Es todo lo que tiene que decir?!!... –Comenzaba de nuevo la multitud-

- ¿Acaso no fue claro?... Lo que se necesita es seguridad… no que lo sienta…

- Nuestros chicos temen salir…¡¡incluso a plena luz del día!!

Los reclamos trataban de ser apaciguados, pero todo aquello se había vuelto un circo completo, Radamanthys seguía con la mirada la partida por aquel pasillo de Saga y su acompañante; desde que se había presentado había reconocido aquellos rostros y en el momento en que comenzó su relato y mencionó a un hermano… por un momento había palidecido creyendo que Kanon había sido atacado, las manos comenzaron a sudarle pero al seguir escuchando se dio cuenta que no hablaba de éste, su corazón se tranquilizo un poco, pero no por eso dejó de dolerle el pecho y las ansias de llamarle se hacían cada minuto más intolerantes; aunque sabía que dicho llamado sería inútil, llevaba días que no le contestaba el teléfono ni le regresaba las llamadas.

- ¿Amor te sientes bien?...

- Si… estoy bien…

- ¿Estas seguro?...

- Estoy bien Pandora…

Sin poder dejar de mirar a la pareja que se retiraba, sin poder dejar de preguntarse las razones por las que Kanon no le llamaba. Entre todo el alboroto que dejaba a sus espaldas Hilda se acercó una vez a más a su esposo…

- Muy gracioso Saga…-decía de forma sarcástica- Lo hiciste a propósito…

- Salió mucho mejor de lo que pensé…

- Sabes muy bien que el chico de quien hablas no es tu hermano… es el vecino…

- Shhhh…no lo digas aquí…¿Quieres que se den cuenta?

- ¿No podías omitir la parte de "tu hermano"?...

- ¿Qué querías?... ¿que les dijera que el chico que aun esta con vida… si es que se le puede decir así… después de recibir tremenda golpiza es mi vecino y que se llama Shun?... Además así iba a sonar más conmovedor…-guiñándole un ojo-

- No cabe duda… eres un alborotador…- Ahora era ella quien le regalaba una sonrisa-

Un nuevo día se hacía presente y el solo recordar la larga noche que había pasado en el hospital duplicaba su cansancio, tan sólo unos metros lo separaban de su habitación, entró al departamento y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos al tiempo que el lugar comenzaba a tomar vida, el radio tocaba sus melodías casi en susurro, el silbar de la tetera anunciaba que el agua estaba lista y un olor a jazmín en conjunto con una sonrisa anunciaban que alguien se había levantado de muy buen humor…

- ¿Estas muy contento esta mañana no Mu?...

- Lo suficiente como para decirte que llamó Saga y…

- Si…si… ya se… pues tendrá que esperar porque de aquí no salgo hasta que duerma un poco…-Dirigiéndose a la cocina- Mejor dime cuál es la razón de tan buen humor.

- ¡¿Sabías que el departamento de al lado ya esta ocupado?!... –Gritó Mu desde el pasillo-

- Aja… ¿no te lo había dicho?... –Teniendo por respuesta un movimiento negativo de cabeza-… ahhh se me pasó entonces… con eso de que últimamente tu humor no ha sido el mejor…

-Lo siento… una vez más Shion hace su santa voluntad y ahora resulta que va a meter a la casa a los hijos de Dohko

- ¿Los conoces?...

- Un par de veces he hablado con Aioria… pero nada relevante…

- ¿Y que dice tu hermano?

- "Que resuelva mis problemas como mejor me parezca"… - Haciendo una sonrisa burlona-

- No creo que haya dicho eso… por qué no lo llamas de nuevo, con suerte y te contesta…

- Esa tarea ya la hizo su secretaria… muy "amablemente" me informó que hoy tenía una cita con él, vamos a comer…ja!! Como si me hiciera un favor…

- ¿No veo cuál es el problema de que vivan en esa casa?... tu ni siquiera te paras por ahí a no se que te estén obligando…No no no no…. ¡¡¡Ya se lo que tratas de hacer!!!... ¡¡No desvíes la conversación!!

- Pero si fuiste tú el que tenía mucho interés por saber de los hijos de Dohko – haciéndose el desentendido-

- Todo esto salio por tu pregunta del vecino… Ya dime qué te tiene de tan buen humor…

- Primero dime lo del vecino…-Condicionó Mu-

- Jajajajajajaja… esta bien… lo conocí el día que compró el departamento… se llama…mmmm… ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba?... ahhh no lo recuerdo… pero no te preocupes podemos ir a verlo un día de estos…Ahora te toca a ti…

Mu señaló uno de los sillones de la sala, Kanon había entrado tan absorto en su propia curiosidad que no se percató de la presencia de aquella persona que estaba más que divertida por las ocurrencias de los chicos...

¡¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!!....-Gritó Kanon a todo pulmón-

----//////----

Con el ya tan acostumbrado transito de la ciudad por fin llegó, no importaba la hora en que saliera, el resultado siempre era el mismo, un desfile de autos, todos pitando y queriendo pasar al mismo tiempo, estacionó el auto y dio una mirada a la decena de llamadas perdidas, una a una las fue revisando, si por él hubiera sido jamás se hubiera ida a parar ahí, pero negocios eran negocios; entró al restaurante y casi al instante reconoció las figuras que lo esperaban, Shura, Shaka e Ikki seguían con la mirada al nuevo miembro que se unía; Milo haciendo presente su eterno sarcasmo no pudo evitar hacer énfasis en aquella situación…

- ¡¡¡Vamos chicos!!!... pareciera que vienen a un velorio… por lo menos finjan que les da gusto estar aquí…

- Llegas tarde…-sentenció Ikki-

- No hablaba contigo….-Repudió Milo-

- Basta los dos... –Ahora era Shura quien pedía compostura-…Estamos aquí para discutir la logística del proyecto… necesito que sean un equipo…

- Si el problema no es trabajar contigo o con Shaka… el problema es "otro"…

- Basta Milo… es la última vez que te lo pido…-sentenció el ibérico-

- Si no te parece…puedes abandonar el negocio…-Comenzando Ikki la provocación-

- No es que quiera interrumpir su tan "amena conversación" pero tengo un poco de prisa…si no les molesta ¿podríamos iniciar ya?...-Solicitaba Shaka-

La logística fue expuesta por Shura y aunque a simple vista parecía una junta más de negocios la verdad es que la tensión y sobre todo la incomodidad se hacían palpables; no era un secreto que entre el rubio e Ikki la ruptura de su relación no había quedado en los mejores términos y eso sumado a la volatilidad de Milo, el cual sólo buscaba una excusa para írsele una vez más a golpes convertían todo aquello en una bomba de tiempo, Milo ignora completamente al mencionado, Ikki se había empeñado esa tarde a provocar hasta el cansancio al primero, Shura masajeaba sus sienes, pues su tolerancia estaba puesta a prueba, Shaka contestaba a todo que si, pretendiendo que con ella todo aquel teatro terminara. Las horas pasaron hasta que lo fundamental para echar a andar el proyecto había sido consentido por los cuatro…

- Bueno… siendo esto lo que nos urgía resolver ya pueden irse…-Afirmaba reconformado Shura al ver que nadie había salido herido esta vez-

- Me parece bien… de todos modos habremos de reunirnos para ir discutiendo las demás etapas…

- Estoy de acuerdo con Ikki… ¿ustedes no?...-Dirigiéndose a Shaka y a Milo-

- Si… esta bien…

- Pues… no tengo otra opción…

Shura e Ikki se retiraron juntos, dejaron la parte de la cuenta que les correspondía y salieron de aquel lugar, Shaka estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando fue detenido por su amigo…

- ¿Llevas prisa?...

- La verdad no… mientras menos le vea la cara a Ikki mejor… ¿Qué pasa?...No me digas que sigues sentido con Camus por lo del otro día…

- No… nada de eso…-Milo estrujó una de las bolsas de su saco, abrió y deposito en la mesa una cajita negra- ¿Qué te parece?...

- Ahhh… -por un momento el rubio se quedó sin palabras- Bueno…creo que ya era hora…

Continuará…

************************

_Una vez más ando por acá…para que vean que no me he olvidado de este fic ni de aquellos que lo leen… vaya que esta vez si tarde en actualizar!!!... Uyyyy ya también nos dimos cuenta que de periodista me muero de hambre verdad?….jajajajajajajajaja que exagerada soy… no pueden negar que le puse un muy bonito nombre a Death Mask…jajajajaja… nos vemos muy pronto… Ahhh por cierto Hyouma Muroga es el nombre de uno de los personajes de Basilisk… ejem…no lo pude evitar!!!_

_Ikari M._


End file.
